


Верни меня к жизни (BRING ME TO LIFE)

by lyapsik



Category: Inception (2010), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Crossover, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Return, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyapsik/pseuds/lyapsik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон прибегает к технологии обмена сном, чтобы находиться рядом с "Шерлоком" во время его отсутствия. Когда Шерлок возвращается, то обнаруживает, что Джон принял решение погрузиться в лимб, чтобы постоянно быть вместе с его проекцией. Шерлок решает, что, даже если это последнее, что он сможет сделать, он вернёт Джона в реальность, заставит его проснуться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [BRING ME TO LIFE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512707) by [missilemuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missilemuse/pseuds/missilemuse). 



\- Дай мне руку!

Джон чуть не расхохотался, мёртвой хваткой сжимая скованную наручниками руку Шерлока, пока они удирали со всех ног.

\- Теперь точно пойдут разговоры.

Они добрались до запертых ворот, и Шерлок перепрыгнул на другую сторону со скоростью и проворством порхающей обезьянки – трюк, который не переставал поражать Джона независимо от того, сколько раз он это видел.

По воротам забренчали цепи, и Джона потянуло вперёд. Он просунул руку между прутьями, хватая забывшегося детектива за пальто и разворачивая его к себе.  
\- Шерлок!

« _Мы скованны, нужно действовать слаженно!_ » – вот что собирался сказать Джон.  
Слова почти сорвались с кончика языка, но раскрасневшееся лицо Шерлока внезапно оказалось в дюйме от его лица. И Джон забыл, что хотел сказать, поскольку его пульс участился совершенно по другой причине. На мгновение они прижались друг к другу ближе, чем когда-либо раньше, скреплённые взглядом; решётка ворот казалась слишком призрачным препятствием, чтобы иметь хоть какое-то значение. Вытянутую руку жгло, но он едва обращал на это внимание. Его собственное дыхание задержалось в горле, когда Джон увидел, как пронзительный, ясный цвет глаз Шерлока сменила чернота расширившихся зрачков. И он бы всё-таки нашёл способ объяснения увиденного им – паника. Они ведь подались в бега, чтобы скрыться от Ярда. Шерлока подозревали в том, что он и есть Мориарти и…

Ход его мыслей был неожиданно прерван, когда сквозь решётку протиснулась свободная рука Шерлока с целью притянуть его ближе, и холодные мягкие губы накрыли его собственные.

Не было никакого колебания, никакого сомнения. Шерлок исследовал его рот, словно он принадлежал ему, кусая его нижнюю губу, пока Джон не захныкал от двойной атаки боли и наслаждения. Джон плавился от поцелуя, позволяя Шерлоку углубить его, что только доказывало: Шерлок не нуждался в разрешении, так как оно было предоставлено давным-давно.

Свободной рукой Джон сжал поразительно мягкие кудри. Он знал: первым отстранился не он.

 

***

 

\- Кто звонил?

\- Неотложка. Стреляли в миссис Хадсон. Кто-то из твоих потенциальных убийц. Господи! Она умирает, Шерлок. Едем. – Джон тут же вылезает из-за лабораторного стола, на котором он случайно заснул. Доктор в нём машинально тянется к куртке и надевает её, пока он вычисляет, сколько времени у них уйдёт на то, чтобы добраться до Бейкер-стрит, молясь о том, чтобы она не пострадала слишком сильно.

Когда он повернулся, чтобы уходить, он понял, что Шерлок не сдвинулся и на дюйм. Его ноги всё ещё были закинуты на лабораторный стол, пока он равнодушно кидал резиновый мяч, что по дуге снова возвращался в его руку, в стену.

\- Шерлок?

\- Езжай. У меня дела.

\- Дела?

\- Да, мне нужно подумать.

\- Тебе нужно?.. Тебе что, стало на неё наплевать? Да ты чуть не убил человека, оставившего ей пару царапин.

\- Она моя квартирная хозяйка!

« _А ты – машина!_ » – хотел крикнуть Джон. Но его взгляд замер, замечая то, как побледневшие костяшки немного сильнее стиснули мячик, и незнакомое напряжение в уголках рта Шерлока, и всё, что он смог сказать, было:  
\- Верно.

Его пальцы безошибочно нашли кнопку быстрого вызова с номером Майкрофта.

Поскольку он больше не сделал ни одного движения в сторону выхода, Шерлок спустил ноги на пол и встал:  
\- Что именно ты…

Джон легко проигнорировал всплеск эмоций, проявившихся, когда Майкрофт ответил на звонок. Джон не позволил старшему Холмсу заговорить первым:

\- Вы убеждали меня в том, что сожалеете о содеянном. Вот вам и первая возможность это доказать. В миссис Хадсон стреляли. Благодаря вам Шерлок стал беглым преступником. Он не может вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, а я не уйду, так как это может снизить вероятность того, что он выкинет что-либо невероятно глупое. Она теперь на вашей ответственности, Майкрофт. Вы должны убедиться в том, что она в порядке.

Он прерывает звонок, не дожидаясь ответных слов.

Джон знал, что поступил правильно, когда вдруг поймал открытый, удивлённый и неожиданно ранимый взгляд Шерлока. Посмотрев в его глаза, Джон захотел заключить этого долговязого идиота в тёплые объятия, но вместо того прочистил горло и уселся обратно на стул, чтобы после возразить:  
\- Что? И прекрати так на меня смотреть. Я никуда не уйду.

 

***

 

Джон барабанил пальцами по закрытой двери лифта, желая, чтобы тот ехал быстрее. Ему нужно как можно скорее вернуться на Бейкер-стрит. Они никогда не оставили бы миссис Хадсон одну. Он уже шёл через холл Бартса, когда осознал, что помощь Майкрофта подоспеет быстрее, чем его, а потому, проглотив гордость и гнев, позвонил ему.

\- Майкрофт, – начал он без предисловия. – В миссис Хадсон стреляли. Сейчас я направляюсь туда, но вы…

\- Это невозможно, Джон. – Голос Майкрофта был волнующе спокоен. Тот факт, что это произнёс Майкрофт, заставил Джона резко остановиться.

Майкрофт тем временем продолжил:  
\- 221 на Бейкер-стрит всегда находится под наблюдением с высоким приоритетом. Даже если бы в непосредственной близости от дома раздались выстрелы, а уж тем более, если бы в квартире в кого-то стреляли, это повлекло бы за собой многократные сигналы об опасности. А об этом я узнал бы гораздо раньше, чем вам позвонила бы служба спасения. – Последовала пауза.

\- Я вам подтверждаю это. Миссис Хадсон в порядке.

Но это значит… Ледяная хватка, что тисками сдавила горло Джона, ослабла, когда Майкрофт повысил голос, говоря более настойчиво:  
\- Где вы находитесь, Джон? Шерлок с вами?

Блядь! Он помчался обратно в Бартс, бежал так быстро, как мог. Кто бы ему ни позвонил, этот человек хотел разделить их с Шерлоком. А он был так чертовски глуп. Почти задыхаясь, он добрался до лаборатории, которая оказалась пустой. Весь коридор был пуст, за исключением охранника, который совершал утреннюю проверку.

Нет! Нет! Нет! Это не должно было произойти! Не здесь!

\- Ты кого-то ищешь, сынок?

Охранник напоминал ему старика Ларри, уборщика в старшей школе Джона, но Джон даже не остановился, чтобы обдумать это совпадение.

\- В лаборатории был мужчина, мой друг, примерно пять минут назад. Вы случаем не видели, куда он ушёл? – Его голос дрожал. – Пожалуйста, это очень важно.

\- Успокойся, малец. Высокий красивый парень, верно? Поднимался вверх по лестнице. Хотя зачем – понятия не имею! Она ведёт прямиком на крышу.

\- Спасибо вам. – Джон дышал с трудом ещё до того, как снова сорваться с места.

Первым побуждением было желание ворваться на крышу, но он подавил этот порыв и вошёл бесшумно, с оружием наготове.  
…и обнаружил Шерлока, стоящего на краю крыши, и Джима Мориарти, гарцующего вокруг него, хотя не так близко, чтобы столкнуть Шерлока или предоставлять для него непосредственную угрозу. Какого чёрта Шерлок уже стоял на выступе? Джим даже не выставил на него оружия.

Джон не переставал перебирать варианты. Шерлок был в опасности. Как и почему, как именно Джим провернул это, не имело значения. У него был прекрасный обзор.

Он выстрелил Джиму прямо в голову.

Джон не ждал от Шерлока благодарность за то, что спас его задницу, однако детектив был в гневе, если не больше. Он грубо подтащил Джона к лестничному пролёту и толкнул его в стену, после чего яростно напечатал что-то на своём телефоне:  
\- Зачем ты сделал это? Ты имеешь хоть малейшее понятие о том, что сделал?

\- Шер…

Шерлок дрожал, как лист на ветру, его лицо было искажено паникой, и он схватился за голову двумя руками:  
\- Ты должен быть мёртв. И миссис Хадсон, возможно, уже мертва, а всё из-за твоего дурацкого комплекса _героя_ , ты, идиот. Ты должен был позволить мне прыгнуть!

\- Нет. – Если у Джона и были какие-либо другие размышления относительно правильности его поступка, то одно утверждение стёрло все его сомнения: телефонный звонок, безоружный Джим Мориарти и Шерлок, стоящий на том выступе.

Шерлок прыгает. Шерлок умирает… а Джон живёт.

\- Ты расслышал хоть слово из того, что я только что сказал? – Шерлок рычал. – Миссис Хадсон…

\- Меня это не волнует, – шепчет Джон, сжимая Шерлока в тесном объятии; его слова поражают детектива резкой тишиной. – Я не могу позволить, чтобы это произошло. Я **_не_** позволю этому случиться.

Джон был таким медлительным, потому что только он знал: даже один шаг для Шерлока может быть слишком далёким расстоянием, чтобы приблизиться, когда это имело значение больше всего. А Джон может сделать ещё один шаг к нему непоправимо поздно.

_Ох, как хорошо он это знал!_

 

***

 

_\- Капитан, вы понимаете, что просите меня помочь вам совершить суицид?_

_\- Мне нужно больше… Мне нужно больше времени. Дошло до того, что мне приходится напоминать себе, что я всё ещё состою из плоти и крови, а не стал призраком. Реальности для меня больше не существует. Я хочу погрузиться глубже._

_\- Это… это практически самоубийство! Никто не знает, что там внизу. С такими намерениями легче выстрелить себе в рот. Я бы лучше посмотрел на это!_

_\- Ты должен мне, Карсон. Ты обещал… всё что угодно._

_\- Я не соглашался на… Я не могу это сделать. Вы не заставите меня стоять там и…_

_\- Я и не жду, что ты согласишься на что-то подобное. Просто оставь всё здесь и уходи, это последняя просьба умирающего. Я никогда больше не попрошу тебя о чём-то ещё._

_\- Вы будете жить во лжи! Разве это вас не волнует? Ничто из того, что будет вас окружать, нельзя будет назвать реальным._

_\- Посмотри на меня, Карсон. Разве ты не видишь, как я живу сейчас? С тех пор прошло три года, и… я продолжаю чувствовать то же самое. Я чувствую себя хоть немного живым только в те моменты, когда я с ним. Я знаю, что это самоубийство и моё тело будет истощаться без моего разума. Но я выбираю такой способ уйти. Несколько часов, что у меня остались здесь, подарят мне целую жизнь с ним, и это будет та реальность, в которой я хочу быть. Думай, что это своего рода убийство из милосердия. Я спас Дилана в Кандагаре. Это единственный способ оказать ответную услугу. Думай об этом, как об исполнении последней просьбы умирающего. Пожалуйста._

 

***

 

Майкрофт Холмс три года ждал сообщение, полученное им этим утром. Это была всего одна фраза: «Шах и мат».

В этом случае ему следовало прибыть в аэропорт Хитроу, чтобы поприветствовать возвращение своего мёртвого брата. Но вместо этого он сидел на заднем сидении своего лимузина, сжимал кулаки, молился Богу, в которого он никогда не верил, пока его водитель мчал к нынешней квартире Джона. К сожалению, его информаторы не были экспертами по чёрному рынку, способными обнаружить продажу Джону Ватсону бывшим военным лейтенантом весьма сильного, незаконного анестетика. Сеть бездомных Шерлока узнала об этом почти сразу, но его брат наступал Морану на пятки, долгих три года сидя у него на хвосте, пока шла операция по его захвату. Он доверил Майкрофту жизнь и благополучие Джона.

Он весь дрожал, размышляя, что произойдёт, если он не окажется там вовремя. Потеря Джона Ватсона – не вариант.


	2. Chapter 2

Никогда прежде Майкрофт не пытался сбежать от своей жизни. До сих пор.

Когда он сидел, застывший, на диване в гостиной 221Б, качая головой, которую обхватил руками, игнорируя девять исходящих от Шерлока и с десяток смс, он был поглощён чувством полной беспомощности – эмоцией, которую он не испытывал с тех пор, как Шерлок соскочил с наркотиков.

Он не двинулся, когда дверь со скрипом открылась, и Шерлок в два быстрых шага пересёк комнату, даже не поднял голову, чтобы встретиться с братом взглядом. Три года он ждал возвращения Шерлока, а теперь, когда это произошло, не мог посмотреть ему в глаза.

Шерлок без всяких раздумий поставил Майкрофта на ноги и засадил крепкий удар ему в нос.

\- Он умер, да? – прорычал его брат, переходя из временного спокойствия в слепую ярость. Отчаяние должно было наступить позже. – Джон мёртв. Нет другой причины, по которой ты мог бы игнорировать мои звонки. Его нет в квартире. Никто не знает, где он.

Майкрофт чувствовал, что его носовая кость треснула, и кровь запачкала его изначально белоснежную рубашку. Он даже не потрудился поднять руки, чтобы защититься.

Эта реакция, казалось, подтвердила худшие опасения Шерлока, и он отпустил Майкрофта, чтобы отступить и безмолвно рухнуть напротив стены, задрожав.

\- Нет. Он не может теперь победить.

Майкрофт содрогнулся, изучая родного брата. Его брат сильно похудел – кожа да кости – и ещё немного выделялся рыжими волосами, подстриженными под корень. Тёмные впадины, виднеющиеся под пронзительными голубыми глазами, были свидетельством бессонных ночей, растянувшихся на три долгих ужасных года. Майкрофт знал: нечего и надеяться, что он сможет когда-нибудь возместить ущерб за деяния этих лет, единственное подтверждение, которое у него было, – это десятки документов, заполненные торопливо напечатанными отчётами, пока его агенты изо всех сил старались не отставать от мстящего Шерлока, посланного разрушить Империю Мориарти. Пока он пытался согласовать всё, что Шерлок должен был сделать, чтобы закончить возложенную на себя миссию, он больше беспокоился за душу брата, чем за его жизнь.

И теперь вот это. Майкрофт не мог выдержать этого. Это должен был быть блестящий момент триумфа Шерлока. Его голос никогда не звучал так потерянно, как это было сейчас.

\- Джон не мёртв, – наконец произнёс он.

Тогда Шерлок посмотрел на своего брата, и его взгляд, полный надежды, чуть не уничтожил Майкрофта. Но он задолжал своему брату правду.

\- Всё гораздо хуже.

 

***

 

Дуэйт Карсон убил бы Шерлока голыми руками, если бы охранники Майкрофта крепко его не держали. Но у Шерлока не было времени на враждебность незнакомца. Он не мог отвести взгляда от бледной фигуры, лежащей на кровати, из вены расслабленной руки которого тянулась пластиковая трубка к чему-то, что выглядело как чемодан с запутанной проводкой и большой кнопкой в центре[1]. Он изо всех сил пытался понять то, о чём говорил Карсон. Джон дышал, значит, Джон был живым. Следовательно, его можно было спасти. Этот человек держал ключ в своих руках.

\- Это называлось «Обмен сном»[2], – начал Майкрофт. – Эта технология позволяет многим участникам обмениваться особым образом спроектированными снами. Она была разработана в прошлом десятилетии благодаря совместным усилиям секретных лабораторий всего мира. Была использована на солдатах СВС[3] на экспериментальной основе, когда Джон служил в Афганистане. В то время задумывалось, что это будет простой, бездефектный, не затратный и быстрый способ подготовки солдат к бою. Полагаю, это был первый раз, когда Джон столкнулся с данной технологией. Так или иначе, через сны он подключился к собственным воспоминаниям.

\- То есть, Джон видит сны.

\- Мистер Карсон, – голос Майкрофта стал твёрже, – пожалуйста, будьте добры объяснить и введите нас в курс дела.

\- Я введу вас в курс дела, верно. Ваш ублюдочный брат – причина, по которой Капитан это сделал.

\- Не надо, Майкрофт. Позволь человеку договорить.

\- Он хотел вызывать свои воспоминания, воспоминания о вас.

Заметив в глазах Шерлока непонимание, парень начал объяснять:  
\- Вы не поймёте ничего из того, что я вам говорю, пока не испытаете это сами. С помощью снов вы можете получить доступ к новому, удивительному миру. Его создаст ваше подсознание. Всё в этом мире кажется реальным. Он видит сны о вас, и там он **_с_** вами или, вернее, с вашей проекцией[4] без крови и плоти в созданном им мире. Он думал, что вы мертвы и что он не смог спасти вас. Полагаю, это то, что он хотел сделать, когда впервые приехал ко мне. Он хотел спасти вас.

\- Но это просто смешно. Это же нереально.

\- Действительность, которую вы создали, медленно его убивала. Сны помогают ему жить.

Шерлок развернулся к своему брату.  
\- Ты знал об этом. Почему ты не остановил его?

Голос Майкрофта был настолько близок к мольбе, чем он когда-либо слышал:

\- Джон был убийственно подавлен, Шерлок. Он винил себя в твоей смерти, обвинял Ярд в том, что они подтолкнули тебя к этому, обвинял меня в том, что я предал тебя. Он лишь раз ходил к психологу и так и не пришел во второй. Он казался собственной тенью, когда год назад встретил мистера Карсона. После он стал выглядеть лучше, что было поводом продолжать. Поэтому я не вмешивался. Я думал, если несколько часов с тобой каждый день дарят ему некоторое спокойствие, всё будет нормально.

Каждая фраза Шерлока звучала как удар хлыстом:  
\- Ты забываешь нечто важное, Майкрофт. Это был не я. Каждый раз это был не я.

Он ещё раз повернулся к Дуэйту, уже контролируя себя:  
\- По вашему же описанию, процесс этот временный и должен длиться так долго, пока Джон спит. Так чем отличается этот раз? Что мешает ему вернуться назад?

Карсон казался измученным, когда говорил:  
\- Ниже обычного уровня сна ничего нет, лишь бесконечное подсознание. Мы называем это лимб[5]. В обычном сне, если вы умираете, вы просыпаетесь и возвращаетесь в реальность. Но если вы накачены особыми наркотиками, теперь, когда вы «спите», вы не можете проснуться, если вас во сне убьют. Вы попадаете прямо в лимб. Никто не знает, что там. Капитан просил меня достать ему необходимый анестетик. Он сознательно хотел погрузиться в лимб. Это никогда не делалось прежде, за исключением одного исследования, которое закончилось плохо. Это чрезвычайно опасно по одной простой причине. Никто прежде не возвращался из лимба.

\- И вы сделали так, как он просил? – В тоне Майкрофта ясно ощущалось отвращение.

Карсон показал рукой на бездвижную фигуру.  
\- Этот человек – не тот самый солдат, что спас жизнь моего жениха, словив пулю в плечо. Ваш брат уже убил его. Капитан не знает этого, но я однажды осторожно проследил за ним во сне после того, как он погрузился. Вы оба были арестованы полицейскими, когда сбежали, представив к голове Капитана пистолет. И после я видел… Я видел, что вы поцеловали его. Тогда я всё понял. Вы были партнёрами, любовниками, и он должен был наблюдать за тем, как вы по собственной воле бросаетесь со здания. Он лишь хотел провести оставшуюся жизнь с вами, и лимб мог дать ему это. Там время протекает гораздо дольше. Несколько часов здесь – годы в лимбе. Он не собирался возвращаться.

Шерлок побледнел и рухнул на стул, но его голос не поддался эмоциям.  
\- Мы не были… Я никогда… – Он сделал глубокий вдох и окинул человека полным силы взглядом, его голос звучал решительно: – Вы проследовали за ним. Из вашего объяснения ясно, что если бы я захотел также последовать за Джоном, то я должен войти на первый уровень под тем же самым анестетиком и затем убить себя, чтобы попасть в лимб? Не правда ли? Просто расскажите мне, как разбудить его, когда доберусь туда?

Карсон выглядел шокированным таким предложением:  
\- Вы в своём уме? Это билет в один конец. Вы можете никогда и не найти его. Вы можете постареть и умереть, пытаясь отыскать его. Ни один не вернулся. Провели один эксперимент, и разум субъекта превратился в беспорядочное месиво. Вы даже не архитектор[6]. Непрофессионалу требуются месяцы, чтобы создать хоть что-то для себя, даже на нормальном уровне сна. О чём вы думаете, собираясь предпринять это?

Шерлок лишь покачал головой, словно пытаясь отмахнуться от надоедливой мухи:  
\- Я буду импровизировать. Что вы делаете, чтобы разбудить кого-то на нормальном уровне сна?

Карсон запнулся, глядя на Шерлока, как на сумасшедшего:  
\- Это называется **_выброс_** [7]. Обычно мы толкаем спящего так, что они падают. При использовании анестетика не затрагивается внутреннее ухо, а ощущение падения активизирует рецепторы внутреннего уха, и это будит вас. Если это не удастся, человек умирает. Смерть – это окончательный выброс. Но вы не можете серьёзно принимать во внимание… вы даже не знаете, сможете вы его разбудить или проснётесь ли сами. – Он повернулся к Майкрофту. – Это безумие. Остановите его!

Шерлок окинул Майкрофта тяжёлым взглядом. Но старший Холмс только сильнее стиснул рукоятку на своём зонте, когда он спросил Шерлока:  
\- Просто скажи мне, что тебе нужно?

 

***

 

\- Вы точно уверены, что вам не понадобится тотем[8]? – спросил Карсон, когда он закончил с заключительной подготовкой.

Шерлок усмехнулся:  
\- Уникальный предмет, чтобы напомнить мне, что это сон, а не реальность? Умоляю! Джон проделывал это целый год, и он ему был без надобности. Я не собираюсь проделывать это больше, чем один раз. С какой стати **_мне_** он понадобится?

Карсон подключил его к устройству, когда он лёг на другую сторону кровати, переплетя руку со всё ещё бездвижной рукой Джона. Майкрофт, дежуря, стоял с другой стороны, пока Карсон давал ему последние инструкции:

\- Вы можете не признать Джона, когда найдёте его, поскольку прошло уже шесть часов, а там это целые годы. Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чём вы думаете, собравшись туда, но быстрота имеет значение. Вы должны вернуться как можно скорее. Я установил таймер на две минуты, но правила уровня сна и времени не имеют значения для вас, так как вы застрелите себя и попадёте в лимб. Даже если время на уровне сна истечёт, даже если вам каким-то чудесным способом удастся сбежать из лимба, теоретически вы должны проснуться уже здесь.

Он замер на мгновение, глядя на Шерлока с совершенно спокойным выражением лица:  
\- И последнее. Теперь я понимаю, почему Капитан сделал такой выбор.

Шерлок не смотрел на брата, когда тот сел с другой стороны кровати и взял его свободную руку в свою. Голос Майкрофта не дрожал:

\- Возвращайся поскорее, Шерлок, я не хотел бы, чтобы ты опоздал на ужин.

Шерлок ещё не простил Майкрофта, но он не отпускал руку брата, когда Карсон начал вводить иглу в вену, и темнота накрыла его.

 

 

Примечание:

[1] **Устройство** **PASIV** (англ. Portable Automated Somnacin Intra Venuous Device, букв. «портативное автоматическое устройство внутривенного ввода сомнацина») – устройство, делающее возможным погружение в чужие сны. Устройство помещается в чемодане, спящему в вену руки вводится игла капельницы. С помощью устройства в кровь спящих вводится вымышленное лекарство сомнацин.  
http://37.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lk1qjbrJ2Q1qa4ihzo1_500.png

[2] **Технология «Обмен сном»** (англ. the dream-share) – разработанная военными в качестве учебного тренажёра для солдат; практика, позволяющая создавать сон и находиться в новом мире сна нескольким людям. Сновидец (the Dreamer) создаёт и управляет этим миром, а объект (the Subject) наполняет его людьми и информацией.

[3] **Специальная воздушная служба** (англ. Special Air Service, SAS) – подразделение вооружённых сил Великобритании, официально учреждённое 31 мая 1950 года. Является частью войск специального назначения Великобритании (UKSF).

[4] **Проекция** (англ. the Projection) – образ, созданный подсознанием участника сна, не существующий в реальности персонаж сна. Личности проекций – это не более чем отражения психики самого участника. Пока человек не начинает подозревать, что спит, его проекции подчиняются логике сна.

[5] **Лимб** (англ. limbo) – глубокий уровень подсознания, где время течёт бесконечно долго. Находясь в лимбе, уже невозможно проснуться естественным образом. Если оказавшийся в лимбе извлекатель перестанет осознавать, что находится во сне, он останется там навсегда. Сам термин происходит от религиозного понятия _лимб_  – места пребывания не попавших в рай душ, не являющегося при этом адом или чистилищем.

[6] **Архитектор** (англ. the Architect) – специалист, задающий иллюзорный мир для чужого сна.

[7] **Выброс** (англ. kick) – процесс, позволяющий запертому в чужом сне извлекателю экстренно покинуть сон.

[8] **Тотем** (англ. totem) – некий предмет, позволяющий определить реальность происходящего, то есть не находится ли его хозяин в чьём-либо сне. Никто, кроме хозяина, не должен прикасаться к тотему, потому что только хозяин тотема должен точно знать его характеристики и свойства.


	3. Chapter 3

Первое, что его удивило, – это ощущение тяжести пальто на плечах. Очевидно, его подсознание решило, что он должен выглядеть точно так же, как и в день Падения.

Шерлок не ожидал, что находиться в лимбе будет так ужасно. По словам Карсона, ни один из побывавших здесь «не вернулся», чтобы рассказать об этом месте. Самое интересное в распространённом домысле – это то, что он обычно преувеличен и лишь изредка достоверен.

Но он не ожидал ни того, ни другого.

Он оказался возле совершенно безлюдной станции метро «Бейкер-стрит», сделал глубокий вдох и начал идти.

Было раннее утро прекрасного весеннего дня. Поскольку лимб был наполнен проекциями подсознания Джона, Шерлок не имел представления, что его ожидает. Он был наполовину готов внезапно оказаться в гуще войны. Но, как обычно, Джон снова его удивил.

Когда наконец добрался до дома, он остановился. Он знал, что Джон будет там, и с трудом противился желанию ворваться туда или даже позвать его. Воссоздание не было безупречным. Навес над входом в пустынное кафе Спиди был совершенно другого красного оттенка. Но дверь в 221Б была воссоздана в мельчайших деталях. Виднелись даже царапины на дверном косяке, оставленные тремя американцами.

Он замер на мгновение, касаясь пальцами медного молотка, молясь о том, чтобы его спешно придуманный план, в котором он снова не собирался рассказывать Джону правду, сработал.

Это имело смысл только в перевёрнутой вселенной. Джону, должно быть, будет сложно поверить в то, что Шерлок сфальсифицировал свою смерть и всё ещё был жив – в реальности. Не было ни одной причины, почему он должен выслушать его, тем более поверить словам проекции. Не было никаких тайных слов или кодов, что он мог использовать, чтобы убедить Джона. У него не было какого-либо способа доказать, что он – не выдумка подсознания Джона.

Он продолжил идти до самых границ вымышленного Лондона, обнаружив, что город окружён бесконечной пустыней. Сити протянулся на полмили и был усеян знакомыми местами: ресторанчик Анджело, три излюбленных ими китайских кафе, Скотланд-Ярд и два магазина Теско. Место себе нашёл даже банк, в котором они встречались с Себом. Но, как Шерлок и подозревал, одно нужное ему место отсутствовало.

Он снова вернулся к их квартире и, добравшись, всмотрелся в многоквартирный дом на противоположной стороне, а после прикрыл глаза, чтобы сконцентрироваться и представить подробности плана, что Майкрофт подготовил для него. Он запомнил подробности до того, как был подключён, и, к счастью, обнаружил, что может воссоздать каждую мельчайшую деталь. Независимо от недостатков лимба, они не влияли на его интеллект.

Для следующего шага ему требовался не столько интеллект, сколько сила воли.

Поиск не будет лёгким. Он не выберется отсюда без Джона.

 

***

 

Глаза Джона распахнулись, находя Консультирующего Детектива свернувшимся возле него.

Сегодняшний день был одним из хороших. Он мягко ласкал бледный лоб, уткнувшийся ему в шею, осторожно, чтобы не потревожить спящего мужчину.

Он никогда не знал, как он проснётся. Иногда его пробуждало напряжённое, тоскливое звучание скрипки, льющееся на лестничную площадку, и он обнаруживал силуэт Шерлока, сочиняющего что-то печальное и раздражённое, напротив высокого окна. Временами Консультирующий Детектив неистово вышагивал по гостиной, жалуясь на нехватку дел. В большинстве случаев он просыпался в одиночестве.

Не было никого, кто бы мог винить его в этом, только он. Всё же это была проекция **_Шерлока_**. У него было столько времени, сколько он мог прожить в одном месте, не заскучав.

А это помогло опровергнуть другую теорию о лимбе. Вопреки страхам Карсона и полному ужасу Джона, он просто не мог забыть, что лимб не был реальностью. Время здесь было лишено смысла: дни сменялись днями и ночами, как Джон и хотел, но течение времени не имело силы над его восприятием нереальности.

Он рассчитывал на лимб, думая, что то будет достаточно сильным, что позволит ему забыть о Падении. Ирония судьбы, что ему не было позволено забыть о Падении.

Целовал ли Шерлок его на кухне, хандрил ли на диване, спорил ли с ним, пока они смотрели чёртов телевизор, или оставлял его раскрасневшимся, разгорячённым и задыхающимся на их кровати, Джон всегда знал, что всё это было ложью. Это было одной из главных причин, почему он не мог поддерживать изменчивую проекцию постоянно.

Но здесь не было Мориарти, или Майкрофта, или Лестрейда – кто мог причинить Шерлоку боль. Он был цел и невредим. Он был в безопасности. И всякий раз, когда он соизволял появиться перед ним, он выглядел счастливым.

Этого было достаточно.

Он гладил тёмные завитки, щекочущие его подбородок, и закрыл глаза. Ещё несколько минут, сказал он себе.

Он снова проснулся от громкого гудения его мобильника на прикроватной тумбочке. Он вздохнул, когда потянулся, не утруждаясь удостовериться, что другая половина кровати была холодной и пустой. Был только один человек, кто слал бы ему смс здесь. И если Шерлок писал ему откуда-то с телефона, очевидно, что его не должно быть в кровати рядом с ним.

К его удивлению, вибрация не прекратилась. Когда Джон взглянул на экран, он замер, когда увидел, что это был звонок, не сообщение, как он машинально подумал.

Шерлок никогда не звонил ему, если мог написать. Даже если его версия Шерлока хотела этого, Джон бы не позволил ему. Он мог контролировать не так много действий проекции Шерлока, но это было одно из них. Одной телефонной «записки» Шерлока хватило на последние две жизни Джона.

Непрерывное гудение вырвало его из раздумий, и он ответил на вызов фальшиво высоким радостным голосом, не позволяя проекции заговорить первой:

\- Если ты в очередной раз хочешь узнать, где точно расположены продуктовые секции в Теско, то можешь сразу отвалить. Пора бы тебе уже создать отдельную комнату для этого на твоём чёртовом жёстком диске.

Последовала очень долгая пауза на другом конце линии. Джон сосчитал до десяти, пока Шерлок не ответил:

\- Джон…

Нет! Блядь, нет! Джон споткнулся о кровать, запутавшись в одежде, отказываясь признавать ужасающее чувство дежавю, вызванного тоном Шерлока. То, как он позвал Джона тогда, отпечаталось в его памяти раз и навсегда.

Он думал, что это не может произойти снова. Он думал, что это никогда бы не произошло снова. Может быть, это так лимб наконец разрушил его мозг.

\- Шерлок, где ты, чёрт возьми? Просто стой там, хорошо? Я уже иду за тобой. Ты слышишь меня? Я скоро приду.

Он вышел из 221, всё ещё натягивая обувь, и запнулся, внезапно остановившись.

Ряд домов напротив их квартиры попросту исчез. На этом месте находилось полностью воссозданное наихудшее воспоминание Джона – больница Святого Варфоломея, все пять этажей комплекса с крошечной фигурой в колыхающемся пальто, застывшей на самом краю крыши. Господи! Он побежал ко входу, всё ещё держа телефон у уха.

Он не остановился, чтобы задуматься, почему в этот раз Шерлок не остановил его.

 

***

 

Шерлок стоял на выступе, наблюдая за тем, как Джон бежит к зданию. Из всех сценариев он выбрал тот, где снова встречался с Джоном лицом к лицу, это было тем, что он никогда не представлял.

Когда он «умер», Шерлок оставил частичку себя со своим другом. Его отсутствие позволило ему стать своего рода монстром, он должен был это сделать, чтобы уничтожить сеть Джима. Он грабил, шантажировал, пытал, калечил, даже убивал без сожаления, потому что глубоко в душе он знал, что, когда он вернётся к Джону, он получит « _это_ » назад. Джим назвал бы это «сердцем», Лестрейд – «человечностью» или «состраданием». Но он считал эти термины слишком избитыми, чтобы выразить, чем это было, что он рассчитывал возвратить, когда Джон вернётся на его сторону. Он только знал, что Падение сломало его в тот день, разве что не так, как намечал Джим, и только Джон мог сложить его вместе и снова сделать его цельным.

Между тем он доверил Джону сохранить ту его часть.

Он никогда не задумывался о том, что он мог быть настолько же важен для дальнейшей жизни Джона, как и Джон – для его.

Теперь он рискнул своим разумом, своим интеллектом, чтобы вернуть Джона. Это была справедливая сделка. Даже со всей своей гениальностью он недооценил свою важность для Джона. Всё, что последовало после, вытекало из этого. Эта ошибка была самым большим его провалом.

Он молил, чтобы его простой обман сработал. Он планировал вызвать Джона на крышу Бартса. Сделано. Следующий шаг – убедить Джона, что он вновь собирается спрыгнуть, и, когда он будет достаточно близок к этому, Шерлок сделает вид, что слушает его, сойдя с выступа, а затем схватит его, мысленно переместив часть парапета, и упадёт. Если его логика верна, падения со здания _и_ смерти должно быть достаточно для выброса, чтобы затем проснуться.

Если нет, они ничего не потеряют. То, в чём они существовали, нельзя было назвать жизнью.

 

***

 

Джон, задыхаясь, выбрался на крышу, вооружённый и подготовленный. Он был наполовину уверен, что Джим тоже там будет. Если его подсознание может создать здание против его воли, то оно могло запросто воскресить и Джима Мориарти тоже.

Но крыша была пуста, за исключением Шерлока, который отбросил телефон в сторону, как только увидел Джона.

\- Джон, ты выглядишь моложе! – Его голос прозвучал более чем слегка недоверчиво, но Джон расслабился, осматривая крышу, чтобы убедиться, она была действительно пуста.

Когда он наконец обратился к Шерлоку, он был разъярённо безумен:  
\- Какого мать его чёрта ты делаешь, Шерлок?

Шерлок продолжил:  
\- Ты должен был выглядеть старше. Но ты что-то сделал, потому выглядишь так же, как и когда мы впервые встретились. – Затем ему хватило смелости, чтобы издать смешок, и он слегка пошатнулся. – Ты всё ещё знаешь, что этот мир нереален. О, ты просто изумителен, Джон.

Пот скатился между лопатками, когда Джон незаметно двинулся ближе. Он проговорил сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
\- Ты очень хорошо знаешь, что я ещё помню. Мы боремся с этим каждый день. Я не знаю, почему ты делаешь это, но мы можем поспорить об этом позже. Просто сойди с этого грёбаного выступа.

\- Прости, Джон, думаю, я должен перед тобой извиниться. – Шерлок повторил страшные слова, и Джон почувствовал, как его ноги ослабевают под ним.

\- Это правда. Это всё правда. Я…

И вот тогда худший страх Джона повторился.

\- Не надо, – прошептал Джон, беспомощно падая на колени. Он совершил то единственное, что он может. – Пожалуйста, не надо. Я люблю тебя! – прокричал он с болью, в этом было слишком много боли на одного человека.

Джон может застрелить сотни Джимов Мориарти, чтобы спасти Шерлоку жизнь, сотни раз, но у него нет никакого способа противостоять Шерлоку, который не хочет остаться с ним, потому что он всего лишь Джон Ватсон, и потому что то, что он чувствовал, Шерлоку было недостаточно. Он был влюблён в человека, но не решался позволить ему узнать то, что решил хранить в тайне. Шерлок, в свою очередь, не доверял Джону, прыгнул, оставил его одного со знанием, что он никогда не сможет рассказать сумасшедшему гению, что он значит для него, оставил Джона с мукой незнания, что они могли быть вместе. Он пожертвовал собой ради Джона, не подозревая, что его жизнь была больше не только его собственной, чтобы отказываться от неё.

Это была главная причина, почему он не мог смириться с самоубийством Шерлока. Поэтому он захотел войти в мир сна в первый раз: не только чтобы спасти Шерлока, как предполагал Карсон, но и рассказать ему правду, правду о том, что он чувствовал. И узнать, что Шерлок скажет в ответ.

К сожалению, это не сработало.

\- Я люблю тебя, – рыдал он в ладони, желая, чтобы проекция исчезла, как **_всегда_** это делала, когда он признавался в одной вещи, которой не говорил настоящему Шерлоку. Он говорил это ежедневно Шерлоку в своих снах, надеясь, что после многих раз Шерлок ответит. Но проекция была всего лишь ответвлением подсознания Джона. Шерлок из сна никогда не знал, как реагировать, когда Джон раскрывал самый глубокий секрет, жертвовал своим сердцем, разрезанным и кровоточащим.

Шерлок неизменно исчезал всякий раз, когда Джон произносил эти слова.

Когда Джон наконец решил открыть глаза, он, к его полному удивлению, увидел, как Шерлок неподвижно стоял на самом краю выступа, и его глаза расширились от изумления, поскольку детектив дрожал. Наступила шокирующая тишина, пока Джон обдумывал тот факт, что Шерлок всё ещё стоял рядом с ним.

\- Я… Я тоже тебя люблю, Джон. – Его голос тоже дрожал. – Больше, чем ты можешь представить, – продолжил Шерлок, и Джон забыл, как дышать.

\- Ты веришь мне? – спросил он Джона.

Джон просто нерешительно пялился на Шерлока. Во сне Шерлок не задавал даже риторических вопросов.

\- Пожалуйста, пойми, Джон. Этот мир нереален, и я больше не хочу здесь находиться, – уверенно продолжил Шерлок. – Я **_собираюсь_** прыгнуть. Я не знаю, какой у этого будет исход. Но теперь точно знаю, что не хочу делать это в одиночку. Я не хочу совершать ту же ошибку, что совершил в прошлый раз, когда я был не совсем честен с тобой. Так что, – он сделал глубокий вдох, – ты прыгнешь вместе со мной?

Джон, шатаясь, приблизился к ногам его, как он предполагал, проекции. Его подсознание не могло придумать такой сценарий.

После сотни часов сна он лгал, убивал, даже наблюдал, как умирает миссис Хадсон, чтобы спасти Шерлока. Ни разу Шерлок не был честен с ним.

И теперь он упрашивал Джона, как в старые времена. Он сказал, что любит Джона. И он последовал бы за этим сумасшедшим в ад и обратно, даже в прежние времена. Подумать только, его уже нет. Какое имеет значение тот факт, был ли Шерлок настоящим? Что это его разум окончательно поддался лимбу и желаемое выдавал за действительное. Это ли не был тот ответ, которого Джон так отчаянно ждал?

Шерлок протянул слишком бледную руку:  
\- Не имею понятия, чем это закончится. – Уголок его рта дёрнулся, когда он продолжил: – Но может быть опасно и определённо не будет скучно.

На лице Джона впервые за долгое время появилась настоящая улыбка, и он протянул свою руку и позволил Шерлоку затащить его на выступ.

\- Кое-что напоследок, – пробормотал Шерлок, прежде чем притянуть Джона ближе к себе и глубоко его поцеловать.

Защищённый в объятиях Шерлока Джон даже не осознал тот момент, когда Шерлок толкнул их в воздух, а гравитация потянула их вниз.

Они падали.

 

**КОНЕЦ........?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Открытый финал - такой вот поклон автора концовке фильма с волчком-тотемом Кобба.  
> Каждый для себя решает сам, чем заканчивается фанфик. Вот автор, как и переводчик, всеми конечностями за ХЭ - парни просыпаются в реальном мире.


End file.
